


Your Hand Found Mine

by PhoenixFalls



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFalls/pseuds/PhoenixFalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey liked touch, but she was never casual with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Hand Found Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isloremipsumafterall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/gifts).



Rey liked touch, but she was never casual with it. Every time someone touched her it _lingered_ , phantom pressure setting her nerves alight hours or days after the person who touched her was gone. After Jakku she kept feeling the need to flex against the ghost of Finn’s hand on hers; she was halfway to Ahch-To before she stopped feeling General Organa’s shuddery breaths on her neck.

It was easy, while she was off with Master Luke, to keep herself apart; he rarely brought himself within arm’s reach of Rey unless they were sparring. But when they rejoined the Resistence she felt the unwanted weight of the respectful space that everyone else left around her.

Everyone except Finn.

Finn loved touch. He constantly reached out: hand on someone’s shoulder to draw attention, thigh pressed close on the benches in the mess, epic hugs he and Poe indulged in after either returned from a mission safe. He understood the language of the pilots’ backslaps intuitively, how to make the same motion mean congratulations, commiseration, or any number of other statements just varying pressure, location, and duration.

He effortlessly breached the space around Rey, slinging an arm over her shoulder as they walked, curling into her side as they relaxed in their quarters. Rey liked the way his touch lingered, warming her long after she had turned off the lights for bed.

So finally she gathered her courage and touched him back. She wound her hands around his waist and pulled him close, rose up on her toes and pressed her lips softly to his forehead.

Finn’s eyes went very wide; he licked his lips nervously. She kissed him again, and again, on the cheek and on the fingertips when his hands fluttered uncertainly between them, and then he kissed her back.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic of] Your Hand Found Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268972) by [Dr_Fumbles_McStupid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid)




End file.
